Dakota/Supports
Dakota and Eddie C Support *'Dakota': Oh, look, it’s you. *'Eddie': Look it’s me? More like, look, you’re somewhere you don’t belong. *'Dakota': If I’m to be honest, neither of us exactly belong here. But a mediocre thief shouldn’t be somewhere he can’t steal from without being caught. *'Eddie': Mediocre? Please. I’ve looted so much stuff from here and haven’t been caught yet. *'Dakota': Ahem. *'Eddie': Except by you. *'Dakota': And it’s painfully obvious you’re carrying goods in your clothes. *'Eddie': Is not. *'Dakota': Forgive me if I’m wrong, but last time I checked, you didn’t have angular growths coming off your torso. *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': If you want to steal, do it from someone who only has money. And is unable to see or hear your blunders. *'Eddie': What? I couldn’t steal from someone who’s handicapped! That’s wrong! *'Dakota': And stealing from royalty is any different? *'Eddie': ….. *'Dakota': I’ll leave you to your, ahem, thievery. *'Eddie': What, you’re not going to steal anything yourself? What a loser. Looks like Eddie’s gonna be raking in the—wait, are those footsteps? B Support *'Eddie': (Okay, here we go. Going to rack up some big money on this one!) *'Dakota': …Let me guess, there’s an amateur thief hanging around in this very hut? *'Eddie': (Psh, as if he actually knows I’m here.) *'Dakota': You whisper really loudly, so yes, I know you’re here. *'Eddie': Shit! *'Dakota': Was your failure last time not a lesson to stop trying to steal while you’re in the company you are in? I would have thought Knifez would have punished you. *'Eddie': I didn’t actually steal anything last time. *'Dakota': Because he caught you. *'Eddie': Specifics. *'Dakota': Truths. *'Eddie': What’s your damage, anyway? *'Dakota': What damage? I’m just saving you from future punishments at the hands of our princely leader. *'Eddie': You’re also stalking me, and that’s just not cool, man. *'Dakota': I’m not stalking. I’m doing what you are. *'Eddie': Trying to steal? *'Dakota': Figuring out how to make some quick money. *'Eddie': Knew it. *'Dakota': Except I do it by just walking into a place, not by breaking in through the ceiling and causing more damage than the worth of the goods I pilfer. *'Eddie': I don’t cause—WHOA! *'Dakota': As I said, damage. I’ll leave you to your collapsed roof issues. *'Eddie': Wait, no! Dakota don’t go! …Man, if Knifez finds me here, he’s going to have my head. No stealing, he said. Dakota and Green C Support *'Green': Hey Dakota. What's happening? *'Dakota': You're talking to me, which is weird. What brings you to me? *'Green': You looked lost in thought. It actually looked like you were checking out my wyvern, but I understand that sometimes you just space out. *'Dakota': You're sorta right. I started staring at the patterns in its scales and that distracted me, though. *'Green': What were you thinking about? Were you lost in the...scales of this whole thing? *'Dakota': Pfft, ha ha ha. Nice one. *'Green': Thanks! She really does have magnificent patterns though, doesn't sh...wait, did I just make you laugh? I've hardly seen you crack a smile since I've joined! *'Dakota': Uh...I have to go now. *'Green': I think I've spotted a weakness in his defenses...this is gonna be great. B Support *'Green': Hey Dakota! *'Dakota': Er, hi Green. You're talking to me again. *'Green': I was just gonna ask if you wanna get to know my wyvern. *'Dakota': You were...? *'Green': Now I know what you're thinking: Why, vern? Well first, don't call me Vern. *'Dakota': *snerk* *'Green': And second, I remembered our conversation about you seeing her patterns, so I thought maybe you'd like to see them up close. *'Dakota': Sure, I guess. Did you need to use the puns though? *'Green': What, were they not just punderful? *'Dakota': Oh my gods. *'Green': Hah, to be honest, since I made you laugh with the puns last time, I figured I would do it again to make you laugh, which would make you relax a bit. Did it work? *'Dakota': You know what? It did. Good thinking, Green. *'Green': Plus, I'm a sucker for puns myself. I guess you could say I sucker pun-ed you! *'Dakota': Okay you can stop. *'Green': Why would I even? It's not like I'm pun-ishing you or anything. *'Dakota': You're starting to. *'Green': Heh. Okay, I'm done. Dakota and Joos C Support *'Dakota': Psst, hey Joos. *'Joos': What? *'Dakota': You seem like a man with good taste in fiction. *'Joos': I do? *'Dakota': Yeah! I wanna share a story with you. *'Joos': Uh, alright. I never pegged you as the read for pleasure type. *'Dakota': Oh, you know. It happens every once in a while. But this story is really, really good. You should read it. *'Joos': Sure...but it says 3 here. Shouldn't I read the other two first? *'Dakota': Oh, it's okay. It's largely a comedy series so reading the first two isn't required. *'Joos': Oh, alright. *'Dakota': Come find me once you finish the prologue. *'Joos': You got it. … *'Joos': Dakota!! *'Dakota': Uh, oh. *'Joos': You said this was a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, sounds like you finished the prologue. *'Joos': The poor boys lost their mother! *'Dakota': Yeah... Poor her. *'Joos': This isn't a comedy! *'Dakota': Oh, don't worry. It gets funny later. *'Joos': It better, because what a sad start. I nearly cried at the father's outburst, I'll have you know. *'Dakota': Hey, no crying until the end. *'Joos': Oh dear god... B Support *'Joos': Hey, I finally finished that book. *'Dakota': Oh yeah? How'd you like it? *'Joos': It was beautiful! The ending was so moving and heart-warming...say, how did you know I'd like it? *'Dakota': You seemed like the type. *'Joos': How did you know? *'Dakota': Observation. *'Joos': I see. *'Dakota': I'm glad it worked, because now we have something to talk about. I'm quiet around people I don't know very well, so that book can help us start getting to know each other. *'Joos': Great thinking, Dakota. That's a strategy worthy of a tactician. *'Dakota': Heh, thanks. I'll stick to my stealing, though. *'Joos': I understand. Being a tactician is stressful. *'Dakota': So is being a thief. Though I can imagine in different ways... *'Joos': Is stealing from a baby harder than they say? *'Dakota': Not really. Jail is the stressful part, mostly. *'Joos': Makes sense. *'Dakota': I think we're gonna be good friends. *'Joos': I agree. A Support *'Dakota': Hey Joos, can I ask you something? *'Joos': What's up? *'Dakota': Have you spread the word about that book I made you read? *'Joos': What an odd question. Why do you ask? *'Dakota': Because a lot of people have been approaching me and talking about what happens in it. IT's been...weird. *'Joos': Ah, well, when you told me that you used it to have common ground with me, I got to thinking, and I was like, hey, what if everyone had that common ground? *'Dakota': Uh...? *'Joos': I introduced as many people to that book as I could so that you could get to know more people! Isn't that cool? *'Dakota': Don't be too humble now. Heh, but that's really considerate of you. How did you spread the word so fast? *'Joos': I have my ways. The important part is that almost everyone has read it now and they have you to thank for the experience. *'Dakota': And when they do that, we can start talking and getting to know each other better. *'Joos': Which will lead to you having more friends than you know what to do with! *'Dakota': Thanks Joos. That's real nice of you. *'Joos': Don't mention it, buddy. It's the least I can do. Hey, it's almost time for everyone to eat, so let's start a big conversation about the book while we do. *'Dakota': Sounds like a plan. Dakota and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': Hey. *'Dakota': What brings the prince to me? Checking to make sure your resident thieves aren't doing their thing? *'Knifez': How insightful of you. That's exactly why I'm here. You keeping your hands to yourself? *'Dakota': Absolutely. I swore I wouldn't steal from any of my fellow Shepherds and it's staying that way. It's easier than I thought it would be, too. *'Knifez': You thought it would be hard? That's not comforting... *'Dakota': Well, when you grow up a thief like I did, sometimes it's hard to keep your sticky fingers under control. Old habits die hard and all that. *'Knifez': I see your point. *'Dakota': So I find it easy to resist giving myself the five-finger discount when it comes to you guys. *'Knifez': Probably because we're armed to the teeth. *'Dakota': Yep, that about sums it up! *'Knifez': Ha ha, well you keep this up, alright? We still need you with all ten of your fingers. *'Dakota': You got it, boss. Dakota and Pika C Support *'Dakota': Um, Pika? What're you doing in my tent? *'Pika': Josh lost a tome, so I'm looking for it. *'Dakota': In my tent? *'Pika': Er, I mean. You know. I figured...since you're a thief and all. *'Dakota': That I stole it? Man, I thought I said, I promised not to steal from Shepherds anymore. *'Pika': Right, but... *'Dakota': I've kept my word ever since I joined. Just because Eddie didn't doesn't mean I'm gonna steal too. *'Pika': Sorry Dakota. *'Dakota': It's alright. Hey, how about I hep you look for Josh's missing tome? *'Pika': You would do that after I accused you of stealing it? *'Dakota': Of course. I'm not heartless. Plus, this is my way of showing you that it's all water under the bridge. *'Pika': Hey, thanks! B Support *'Pika': Hey Dakota! I need your help again. *'Dakota': Oh no. What did you lose this time? *'Pika': One of Florence's shields has gone missing, so everybody in camp's helping her look for it. *'Dakota': Oh, fun. So is that why you asked me? *'Pika': Yeah! You're the best in the camp at finding lost items, so you seemed like the person to go to. *'Dakota': Is this flattery your way of apologizing for accusing me of stealing Josh's tome? *'Pika': Hey, that was a long time ago. It's not flattery, it's just what I noticed after that. You found Josh's missing tome in under a minute, which is really impressive since he spent all day looking for it. *'Dakota': Eh, it wasn't that hard to find. *'Pika': Trust me, it's not just empty flattery. It's true. *'Dakota': Okay, I'll take your word for it. Let's go find that shield, shall we? *'Pika': Let's! *'Dakota': Maybe Florence will give me a special reward for being the one to find it. *'Pika': ...Not likely. A Support *'Pika': Hey, Best Finder in Camp. What're ya doing? *'Dakota': Looking for something. *'Pika': You...are? *'Dakota': Yep. I lost one of my daggers. *'Pika': Ah. How long have you been looking? *'Dakota': About an hour now. *'Pika': Whoa...you never take that long to find something. *'Dakota': I know. It's embarrassing. *'Pika': Gee, hard to believe a lowly dagger would prove to be the one thing that dupes the best finder in the Shepherds. *'Dakota': Hm. *'Pika': What? *'Dakota': Nothing. I'm just so defeated. *'Pika': Well, need help? *'Dakota': Nah, I think I have a good idea of where to find it. *'Pika': Okay, you keep me posted. Later Dakota! *'Dakota': ...Later. *'Pika': (Oh man, what a good plan! Sam's idea to take the dagger and hide it in my quiver was such a good idea. That way, it won't get lost from me, and I can give it back to him after he admits total defeat. Truly, the best finder in camp has been defeated by one of Sam's impenetrable riddl—uh...where'd the dagger go??) *'Dakota': Don't mess with a master thief. *'Pika': Dakota! Uh, you found it? *'Dakota': Yeah. It was in your quiver. Funny, huh? *'Pika': Uh... *'Dakota': It was easy to tell. You had a look about you that made it look like your quiver was heavier than usual, despite being empty. Being a thief means making yourself look as innocent as possible. Nice try, but I'm still the best finder in camp. *'Pika': Damn it! Dakota and Signele C Support *'Signele': Oh, I should watch out, I spy a scary thief roaming around and he might just steal something important from me. *'Dakota': I don’t steal from anyone here. Don’t worry, what little armor you’ve got on is safe. *'Signele': Good. I was going to cry if even a piece of what I’m wearing went missing. *'Dakota': Trust me, I’m doing us all a favor by letting it stay. *'Signele': …Really, though, you are. *'Dakota': Ugh, that was supposed to send you running away in tears. *'Signele': But I agreed with it? I guess it didn’t work. *'Dakota': I guess not. What a bummer. *'Signele': You wanted to make me cry? *'Dakota': Not really. Just wanted to see your reaction. Like how you were baiting a reaction out of me with what you said. *'Signele': I get it. Reactions are great. *'Dakota': Here, I have an idea. You stay right there, okay? *'Signele': Okay. *'Dakota': And I’m going to walk away. Slowly at first, but once I get about…this far away, I’m going to break into a run. *'Signele': Hey wait, where are you going? Did I say something wrong? I’m not normally the one left in the dust! B Support *'Signele': Oh! You came back! *'Dakota': Have you been waiting since I ran? *'Signele': Sort of? I'm just really confused why you ran away from me. *'Dakota': I did it to see your reaction. And, let me tell you, I'm disappointed. *'Signele': Disappointed…? Why? *'Dakota': I figured you'd have chased me. You know, made me pay for tricking you like that. *'Signele': I didn't chase you because I didn't understand what was going on. *'Dakota': *sigh* Okay, that's fine, I'm not really sure I understand what happened either. *'Signele': Y'know, you're kind of a weird one. And that's saying something when the giant bunny says it. *'Dakota': Er, okay. *'Signele': …… *'Dakota': …… *'Signele': …So, why did you come back? *'Dakota': Oh, just to see what your reaction was to seeing me again. *'Signele': And was it disappointing? *'Dakota': You bet. *'Signele': Sorry. *'Dakota': Don't be. I'm glad I came back. You're not so bad after all. *'Signele': Thanks. I think. Maybe? A Support *'Signele': I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're here for some weird reason that amounts to you thinking I'm cool, right? *'Dakota': No. *'Signele': Then why are you here? *'Dakota': To be around you, really. *'Signele': Because I'm weird? *'Dakota': Because you're not all that bad. You're loud and annoying, but you're cool. *'Signele': I'm cool? Me? Psh. *'Dakota': It's true. And I can't help but want to hang around you to see what weird things you'll do next. *'Signele': That's totally what friends do, right? *'Dakota': Pretty sure it is. *'Signele': …So are we friends? *'Dakota': You've put up with my insults and weirdness, and I've put up with your strange behavior, so yeah. I'd say we're friends. *'Signele': I never thought we'd be friends. I thought you hated me and wanted to watch me suffer in confusion of your actions. Guess I was wrong! *'Dakota': You don't exactly make it easy to be friends with you. *'Signele': I know, the giant rabbit thing always throws people off. *'Dakota': Not just that, but okay. We're friends now, so we're going to leave it at that. *'Signele': And what if I don't want to leave it at that? *'Dakota': Don't do anything reckless. I don't want you getting hurt over me not wanting to talk about something. *'Signele': Well if you insist…friend. S Support *'Signele': Hello again there, friend! *'Dakota': Is that what you’re still calling me? *'Signele': Yeah, the novelty of having a real, good friend hasn’t rubbed off. Haven’t had one of those since…well, since The Domain. *'Dakota': Sounds like a fun time. *'Signele': …… *'Dakota': Maybe “fun” wasn’t the right word to use there. Sorry, Signele. *'Signele': It’s fine, used to people striking that nerve. I’ll forgive you since we’re friends. *'Dakota': And if we weren’t friends? *'Signele': Then I’d…tackle you? Maybe? *'Dakota': Don’t sound so sure about that. *'Signele': I’ve never thought about if we weren’t friends. Since we became friends, that is. *'Dakota': Oh. *'Signele': You’re, like, one of my favorite things to think about, you know that? *'Dakota': Er, I do now? *'Signele': Can I tackle you? *'Dakota': How about not. *'Signele': Pretty please? *'Dakota': Is that what friends do? *'Signele': Not really, I guess… *'Dakota': Then no, no tackling. *'Signele': Aw man, but where’s the fun in being best friends with a Taguel if you won’t let her slam you into the ground? *'Dakota': So we’re best friends now? *'Signele': I thought that was obvious? *'Dakota': You’re moving this relationship rather fast. *'Signele': Am not. *'Dakota': Are too. *'Signele': I just…like having a friend, that’s all. *'Dakota': Sounds like someone’s scared I’ll disappear. *'Signele': You’re a thief. You’re here to steal my happiness. I know your game, mister, don’t even try to play me. *'Dakota': Oh I’m here to steal something all right. *'Signele': …What. *'Dakota': What. *'Signele': Was that a…what? *'Dakota': I fucked up. *'Signele': And I’m the one moving our relationship fast? *'Dakota': I didn’t say I was going to do that right now, Signele. Maybe sometime in the future, after we’ve gotten to know each other like proper best friends? *'Signele': Suuuuuure, I’ll slow things down so we can do it properly. But let me tell you, you’ve already pretty much stolen my heart already, so just do the romantic thing now. *'Dakota': I’ll wait until the timing’s better. Dakota and Harley C Support *'Dakota': So...Pika had a daughter, eh? *'Harley': She sure did. *'Dakota': I'm sure you'd rather be talking to her right now. I mean, I'm a close friend of hers, so...yeah. *'Harley': Yeah? *'Dakota': I don't know how that was supposed to help make you feel better, but yeah. *'Harley': It's okay. You tried and that's what matters. I could use someone to talk to anyway. *'Dakota': You could? *'Harley': Yeah. This is all very overwhelming for me. I...I don't know what to do or what went wrong. I could use someone to talk to and take my mind off of matters. *'Dakota': I can help you do that. So what do we talk about to do that? *'Harley': I was about to suggest my mom, but that would just make it worse. *'Dakota': Ha ha, probably. Hey, maybe you could teach me some stuff? *'Harley': Oh, but I'm not good with swords. *'Dakota': No, not like that. I use the bow too. Maybe, since you were raised by an older version of Pika, you could teach me some stuff that she didn't tell me or didn't know yet in this time. *'Harley': That sounds like a good idea. I'd love to practice with you, Dakota! *'Dakota': Cool. Let's do it. Category:Supports